The Plan
by Faith-o-saurus
Summary: Ever wonder what Slade was thinking when he chose Robin as an apprentice? One-shot.


**All right, I thought I would take my hand at a completely Slade-centric one-shot, considering he is my favorite character. This story is about what his thoughts could have been while picking Robin as an apprentice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

**

* * *

**

Slade paced around his domain, slowly taking his mask off. He let the metal covering hit the ground with a _clang_.

"Wintergreen." He went and sat in his lone chair in front of multiple screens, his arms resting on his knees. An older man walked in, walking up to Slade.

"Yes, Slade?" He turned his one eye to his old friend, his mouth set in a straight line.

"Could you get me a cup of tea?" His tone was one that one would not argue with, though Wintergreen would have done it none-the-less. His eye followed Wintergreen as he walked out of the room. He turne back to the blank screens, contemplating silently. He had been looking for something for a while, but he had just recently figured out what. He had always been alone, never found anyone up to his standards. He was fine with this; he was used to it. Loneliness was something that he could revel in. Yet recently, he had been having different feelings.

Death had always been in his life. Hell, it was his life. He was just a man that couldn't leave the war behind him; a man that couldn't let go of that _thrill_. After the war of which he was drafted in - also the one of which he had gained his _special_ abilities - he was going to get married. Adeline Wilson, his wife. Someone he loved unconditionally, or moreso, _should_ have loved unconditionally. They had wonderful times together, but no matter how hard he tried, things just couldn't be all that..genuine. Slade had kept so many secrets from Addie, his other life. He was a mercenary, which had become his life.

He had two children with Adeline; Grant and Joseph. Grant was the oldest, and had wanted to follow in his father's footsteps. This was when he first heard of the Titans, when Grant was sent to kill them. Grant wasn't strong enough to win, though, but Slade didn't expect him to succeed. After all, he just didn't have what it took to take on Slade's line of work; he didn't have the strength, physically or mentally, no matter how much he seemed to think he did. His son's death did not come as a surprise to him.

Joseph had never wanted to follow Slade, which somewhat made Slade happy. He knew the boy would have as little success as Grant did, and losing another child wasn't on his agenda. Joseph was the sweet one, the one with the most heart out of everyone in the family. The jewel. That is, until Slade got into a little trouble. Some kidnappers wanted to know one of his clients, but his honor-code wouldn't allow such a thing to be let out. Ah, his own honor-code. One that most would find ridiculous, and probably disgusting considering his line of work. The men threatened his son, but he just couldn't let them know what they needed, he wouldn't let them know. He watched his son's throat get slashed, yet he still would not tell. Of course he 'took care' of the men, but his son's life was still in jeopardy. His wife wasn't all too happy when she found her son half-dead, and decided it was her turn to act. Slade lost his right eye that day, and lost his family as well. Of course he didn't expect Adeline to still want him around, he didn't blame her. He hated Jericho, but it wasn't something he wanted to get into; how much his son and he had gotten into since then. He wished that slit throat _did_ kill him.

Slade took his leave and , inevitably, found Lilly. She was beautiful and sweet, and Slade had fallen for her charm instantly. They became lovers soon after they met, and soon Rose was born. She was perfect for his plan, and as soon as she was old enough, he acted. She would follow him in his line of work, and take on the title of 'Ravager', Grant's old title. He made her take the drugs that he was made to take. He wanted her _just_ like him. Oh, what a mistake that was. The drugs caused her to become temporarily insane, which in consequence made her carve out her own eye to be like him. Just as he wanted her to want, before. He wasn't so sure if that was the right choice, anymore. No matter how much she tried to act like him, she was never good enough. She didn't have what it took, either. She hesitated to kill, something that was not tolerated in his line of work. He couldn't have her slow him down just so he could humor her desires. It just wasn't in her blood. She hated him for leaving her, hated him for giving up on her. He didn't care.

He had recently begun to have a craving for a protege. Someone that could be worthy of his fatherhood, which were obviously none of his children. He had searched for a while now, but no one seemed to be good enough. Was there _anyone_ that was good enough?

That was one he saw _him_.

He had all the right moves; the right mind-set. He was already trained in immense forms of martial arts, and he was as determined as one could get. He had kept his eye on him for a while now, even disguised himself to get a better look. He watched how he worked, how he put the pieces together in a crime. He was the son that Slade never had.

The only fault that Robin had were his friends. They kept him from turning, which was something that he could not have. He could tell that if Robin had instead elected to fight alone, that turning him would not be a hefty task; the boy already had dark areas in his head. He craved thrill, just like Slade, but he decided to get it from the light side. If Robin were to have no ties, he would not be able to break free of how much more of a thrill he would get from the other side. It would become a drug to him, just as it is to Slade.

So now he needed a way to get rid of those pesky little teenagers. He already had blueprints for a project he was working on. Nanoscopic probes. They were strong enough to tear the bodies of the Titans apart, from the inside out. Exactly what he needed to give Robin a little _push_. A push to the side that he belonged; by Slade's side. He could only dream about the days they would have from then on. Slade would finally have someone to take on his work. Someone to take up his throne when he was gone (which wouldn't be for a very long time, considering his somewhat immortal state). He had set up his plan in a fake seismic generator, and he would act after he got Robin alone.

Now it was time to make this dream a reality.

He pushed a button next to the screens, lighting them up. He pushed the call button, and the screen showed the living room of the Titan's home.

"Good morning, Teen Titans."

* * *

**Eh, didn't turn out as good as I wanted, but works for me.**

**Read and Review, por favor :)**


End file.
